


It's Gonna Be Alright

by TheREALRedVans



Category: Rise - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Opening Night, but it's not bad, hand holding, hint of homophobia, lilette and sasha placed bets on how long it'd take them to get together, sasha has a better gaydar, slight self denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheREALRedVans/pseuds/TheREALRedVans
Summary: He desperately wanted his family to go back to the way it was before the show, but deep down he knew that this had all still been happening behind the scenes, and it all would have come boiling over eventually. All he did was turn up the heat on the stove.All these thoughts were forgotten for just a moment when he turned to his left and saw Jeremy Travers looking at him with that huge dorky smile, those bright eyes looking at him like the damn world. God, why did it feel like that every single time Jeremy looked at him? It was such an indescribable feeling, the way it twisted his insides and hurt so bad but in such a good way. He never wanted that smile to leave that beautiful face.Beautiful?Now Simon was getting ahead of himself. Too into character?





	It's Gonna Be Alright

Opening night had been exhausting for Simon Saunders, who knew full well that he could never be seen the same way by his household ever again. He had a gut feeling that his mom would still love him, though she may act weird. It’s not like he did anything wrong, all he did was follow a script. That’s all it was. Right? He was an actor, and all he did was act.

Anyways, his dad would never look at him again, he was positive. Everything about the show was against everything he’d ever been taught. And sure enough, as the cast came onstage for the bows, he was nowhere to be seen. It was disheartening, but not unexpected. Simon knew his dad would leave by the end, but it didn’t mean it didn’t still hurt. He desperately wanted his family to go back to the way it was before the show, but deep down he knew that this had all still been happening behind the scenes, and it all would have come boiling over eventually. All he did was turn up the heat on the stove.

All these thoughts were forgotten for just a moment when he turned to his left and saw Jeremy Travers looking at him with that huge dorky smile, those bright eyes looking at him like the damn world. God, why did it feel like that every single time Jeremy looked at him? It was such an indescribable feeling, the way it twisted his insides and hurt so bad but in such a good way. He never wanted that smile to leave that beautiful face.

Beautiful?

Now Simon was getting ahead of himself. Too into character?

Leaving the stage, he sought out his mother and sister, who both smiled and hugged him. As he looked up at his mom, and saw that genuine smile on her face, he knew he’d be able to face whatever awaited him at home eventually. That’s when Jeremy came over, and hugged Simon tight. It felt amazing, safe. Why?

“You were amazing, Si! Wow, I can’t believe we did that whole musical. It’s crazy!” Jeremy gushed before seeming to remember himself, and turning towards Simon’s mother. “Hello, Mrs. Saunders. Did you enjoy our production?” He sounded so proper that what could Simon do but laugh. It seemed that Mrs. Saunders had the same reaction, for she grinned and nodded.

“I truly did. Well, I caught word of your cast party, so why don’t you two go along and join the others. Simon, be home by midnight, got it? And no funny business.” She smiled, but had a serious tone to her voice, so he nodded and did a mock salute before she turned away, his sister trailing behind her.

He looked toward Jeremy again, and oh God why couldn’t he breathe? What was it about that smile? Simon could feel the corners of his lips drag up just from the sight of it. They just stood there for a minute before Jeremy grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the others. “C’mon Simon, let’s go!” His breath hitched and his chest felt pleasantly restricted.

Without realizing, they intertwined their fingers together. The cast and crew members raised eyebrows and whispered amongst themselves, but nobody was about to break up whatever was going on by asking them about it. So, everyone let it be, though Lilette and Sasha shared a look with each other, grinning.

After a while, the focus on them shifted elsewhere, and everyone went about their own business. This left Jeremy and Simon alone in a corner of the room, talking and laughing. They each had a drink in their hand, and Simon became more and more confident by the second. He leaned forward more, and of course the other boy wasn’t about to back away. The two got closer and closer subconsciously, until their noses brushed, causing Simon to freeze, along with Jeremy. He didn’t pull away, but he also didn’t make a move. Jeremy started to pull back, worried Simon was about to freak out, but Simon had to make the move this time. He wouldn’t let him get away, couldn’t lose this again. So he dove in for Jeremy’s lips.

The other stood in shock for a moment before gaining his senses and kissing back with full force. He’d been dreaming of this moment, and it was finally coming true. Was this even real? It wasn’t perfect, there was the bitter taste of beer, but also of that mint chapstick that Simon adored, and the chocolate cupcakes they’d had earlier in the night.

Simon pulled back slowly, but only far enough the lean their foreheads together. “Jer, I’m so sorry. I’ve been so terrible, and I don’t want to make excuses, because you don’t deserve that. But, oh my God, whenever I look at you I just lose my breath and it’s scary. I’m not supposed to feel like this, but I look at you and I know that there is no going back, because dammit Jeremy, you are the prettiest guy I’ve ever seen. You have the most beautiful eyes and just, everything about you is so perfect. Even your personality is beautiful, Jer.” Jeremy tried to open his mouth but Simon pecked him on the lips. “I’m not finished,” he mumbled against the boy’s lips before pulling back again. “You deserve someone so much better, who doesn’t have the worries of his parents constantly on his back, or who’s scared of the world like I am. But also, I think I’d rather jump in a fire than see you with anyone else, so I am more than willing to risk everything for you.”

Jeremy grinned and flickered his eyes to ground and back up at Simon’s. Simon, they guy who he’d noticed every day in the hall, he’d seen in class but never spoken to, he’d been harbouring slight feelings for since he could remember. This couldn’t be more perfect. “Si, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted, okay? You could probably stab me and I’d still want to kiss you.”

“Damn Jeremy, don’t you think that’s a bit kinky when we’ve just had our first kiss?” Jeremy shoved him back, laughing with bright red cheeks. Simon pulled him back in, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s back and leaning towards his ear, brushing it with his lips. “But seriously, Jer, I want to be with you.” Simon put a bit of space between them, grabbing his hands and holding them in his own. “Would you please be my boyfriend?” The look Simon gave him, the big puppy dog eyes, made him melt. He couldn’t say no if he wanted to, and did he even want to?

He surged forward for another kiss, this one less successful due to them both grinning, but neither boy really minded. “Of course,” he responded, too happy for words. Simon began grinning wider, forcing himself to stop in order to kiss his new boyfriend again, before peppering his entire face with kisses.

And from across the room, Lilette handed over a ten-dollar-bill to Sasha, though she didn’t look too mad about it.


End file.
